Honesty
by AlexForrest5
Summary: Will doesn't tell everyone that he's the father of Gabi's baby at Nick and Gabi's wedding. Instead, he decides to tell Sonny in private when they get home. My little alternate version of events. Enjoy! Feedback is highly appreciated, especially since this is my first WilSon fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**"If this marriage is about love and truth, then shouldn't Gabi be marrying the real father of her baby?"**

Definitely not, Will thought as Chad's words echoed through his head. After all, _he_, Will, was the real father, and he only had eyes for one person… not Gabi, but the handsome, raven-haired, tan gentleman by his side – Sonny Kiriakis. And yet, from the moment Chad interrupted the ceremony until the end of the wedding, and then on the way home, Will couldn't stop thinking of how wrong this all was. Not the part where Gabi and Nick had gotten married (after Nick heavily insisted to Father Eric that Chad had been lying and Gabi's baby was his), but the part where this marriage was shrouded in lies. Everyone believed Nick and Gabi were going to live happily ever after and raise their little girl… except that she _wasn't_ theirs, she was _Will_ and Gabi's. Which Will had been forced to remain silent about.

After Chad crashed the wedding, Will struggled not to blow the lid off of everything. Tell everyone, right there and then, that he was the baby's father. He was so sick of the lies, of having to pretend he wasn't about to become a father and share in Nick and Gabi's happiness. In a few months, his daughter would be born, but he had to act like nothing was going on. The toll had become too heavy for him. And yet, he restrained himself from saying anything – allowed the wedding ceremony to be completed. No matter how upset he was that Gabi made him keep this secret, he couldn't do that to her… ruin her wedding and expose her as a liar in front of everyone. She was a friend he cared too much about. And more importantly, he couldn't do that to Sonny.

As the two entered Sonny's apartment, hand in hand, Will couldn't help smiling. As of today, it was actually _their_ apartment – Will had gotten one of the best surprises of his life when finding a key of his own in the gift box Sonny had handed to him. His excitement had been so great, he couldn't even wait until after the wedding; he moved his things into Sonny's flat immediately. And now here he was, living with his gorgeous, loving boyfriend. They had all the time in the world to spend together. Things were perfect.

And that was exactly why he couldn't lie anymore. This perfection was incredibly fragile; it was built on the very delicate foundation of Will's secret, and if said secret came out in the wrong way, everything would shatter. He would lose Sonny and the amazing life they'd only just started together. He didn't know what he was going to do about the baby, but he did know that he couldn't just keep quiet and pretend he had nothing to do with the kid for the rest of his life. And if he was going to come clean about things, it absolutely had to be to Sonny first. He owed him the truth. He had to take a leap of faith that he wouldn't lose Sonny over it; living perpetually in fear that he _might_ lose him someday would be worse, anyway.

"So…" Sonny mused while tossing his jacket aside and loosening his tie, "You said you had plans for us for tonight. I'm _eager_ to hear what these might be." He stepped closer to Will and began helping him discard his own tie.

Will smiled bashfully, Sonny's voice having woken him from his reverie. "Oh yeah, I can think of a few things I'd like to do…" He had barely gotten that last word out as Sonny pressed his lips to Will's, kissing him slowly and tenderly, the kiss of a couple that's in no hurry because they've got all the time they could want. He began a caress from the sides of Will's neck to his shoulders, as Will tangled his hands in Sonny's hair and tilted his boyfriend's head slightly to the side to allow a better angle. God, all he wanted was to lose himself in this kiss, in Sonny, to forget all about what was bothering him… but he couldn't.

Sonny had already unbuttoned the top three buttons of Will's white dress shirt when Will stopped him, gently placing his hands on Sonny's. "Wait… wait."

Sonny let out something between a chuckle and sigh. "Will, c'mon, as much as I'd like to christen _our_ apartment with romantic music and rose petals on the bed, I really can't wait one more minute. I want you _so badly_ right now."

Blush crept into Will's cheeks, or maybe his body temperature simply went up. However much restraint it had taken not to tell everyone the truth at the church earlier, it was taking even more not to rip the clothes right off of Sonny right now. But he couldn't. This secret was like a dark cloud hanging over them, tainting every moment they spent together, and he was resolved to get rid of it once and for all.

"Sonny, we have to talk," he said softly, giving his boyfriend a meaningful look. "There's something I have to tell you, and it can't wait. Not even for tomorrow morning."

The passion in Sonny's hazel eyes gradually subsided to make room for a look Will had gotten to know all too well: concern. He had seen it multiple times after Gabi first told him that she was pregnant with his baby. Will typically wore his heart on his sleeve, and it had been easy for Sonny to pick up on how troubled he was after receiving the news. He tried to get through to Will, find out what was on his mind, but Will had to chalk it all up to being Gabi's concerned friend, bound by his promise to her. That was going to end now. He didn't care about his promise anymore; Sonny was more important.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked gently, rubbing Will's shoulders. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm okay… I just need to tell you something." In spite of himself, Will disentangled himself from Sonny and sat down on the bed so he could remove his dress shoes more easily. Once they were off, he lay down with a sigh. "Sorry for killing the mood."

"No, it's alright." Sonny removed his own shoes and joined Will on the bed, lying on his side to face him. He knotted his fingers through Will's, giving Will that familiar, comforting feeling of warmth spreading through him. "If something's bothering you, I want to be able to help. I want you to always feel like you can talk to me, no matter what's up."

Will flashed a grateful smile in his boyfriend's direction. "I don't know how I got so lucky, to have someone like you in my life… so the least I owe you is honesty." After a beat, he mustered up the strength to continue. "There's something I haven't told you. I don't know how it's going to affect us, but I do know that you deserve the truth."

"Will… I'm not gonna stop loving you all of a sudden, no matter _what_ you say," Sonny said earnestly, looking deep into the younger man's eyes. "Well, actually…" he seemed to catch himself, "I guess there _is_ one thing."

Will's heart sank. "What's that?" he asked with trepidation.

"Well, if you tell me 'Blackout' is your favorite Britney album, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to call it quits. I mean, no offense – "

Will gave a shriek of indignation and pounced on Sonny, shoving him down on the bed. "Oh my god, _I can't believe_ you just did that!" He and Sonny wrestled for a moment before Will placed his hands on both sides of Sonny's head and planted a long kiss on his lips. "You are unbelievable."

Sonny shrugged with a mischievous grin. "What can I say, a gay guy's gotta know his Britney music, you know?"

Will giggled and rolled off Sonny before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it behind his back, since it was rather more comfortable to lean against than the wall, and Sonny soon followed suit. There was a quiet moment before Sonny spoke again, soothingly caressing Will's thigh as he did.

"Seriously, though… you can talk to me. I promise."

"Thanks." After a beat, Will tentatively continued. "Do you remember when Gabi showed up here, saying that she _had_ to talk to me about some kind of problem?"

"Oh yeah," said Sonny, with a knowing gleam in his eye. "She could not have picked a worse time… I thought I was gonna strangle her for a minute there." They both laughed.

"Yeah, well… after I came back from talking to her, I was pretty down. And you were worried about me." Will fixed his eyes on the covers, away from Sonny's. This was it, he was about to bite the bullet and tell his boyfriend the truth. He couldn't hide his nervousness.

"I remember," Sonny acknowledged. "I told you that whatever Gabi was going through, you shouldn't be that upset about it because it's her problem, not yours… well, actually it was kind of insensitive of me to say that, I'm sorry."

"No, no, Sonny…" Will raised his eyes to Sonny's again and brushed his thumb against Sonny's cheek. "You were right. Yes, Gabi's my friend and I care about her, but I wouldn't have gotten so worked up if this wasn't about me as well."

"But I thought Gabi's secret was that she was pregnant," Sonny said slowly, looking a bit lost. "How does that affect you?"

Will gulped. "Because what Chad said today is true, just not in the way he thinks." He took both of Sonny's hands in his and forced himself to keep looking into the other man's eyes. "Sonny, Nick isn't the father of Gabi's baby… I am."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for your kind comments on Chapter 1! Here is Chapter 2. There'll be one more afterwards. Hope you enjoy this one too, and please continue giving feedback, it means a lot to me and helps me improve as a writer.**

* * *

"Sonny, Nick isn't the father of Gabi's baby… I am."

Will's words hung in the air, the silence following them thick and heavy. The young blonde man waited with baited breath for his boyfriend's response, his heart drumming hard against his chest. He had been terrified of this moment, but he'd also realized it was inevitable – and the sooner he got it out of the way, the better.

"W – what?" Sonny said slowly. It was evident in his expression that Will's news hadn't yet sunk in for him.

"Gabi's baby is mine," Will repeated, trying to keep his voice steady and devoid of the anxiety he was feeling. "I know I should've told you right away… I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Uh…" Sonny ran a hand through his hair, visibly confused and trying to process. "How is that possible? You and Gabi broke up ages ago."

Will sighed. The hard part wasn't over yet. "Yeah, we did," he conceded, "But something happened… we were both upset that day, and we went to her place, and… we just ended up having sex. It was a stupid mistake… the kind I'm used to making," he concluded, his eyes darting away from Sonny's again because he felt too ashamed to look at him.

"Wait," Sonny said, realization creeping into his voice, "By the time Gabi got pregnant, you and I were already – "

Will's head snapped back up in alarm. "No," he said firmly, his hand clasping Sonny's. "Sonny, Gabi's been pregnant longer than everyone thinks… Nick was still in prison when it happened. That's how she knew I was the father. It was before we got together, I swear." He gave Sonny a look fraught with significance. "I would never do that to you. Ever."

Sonny smiled at Will affectionately, and Will felt an enormous burden being lifted off his shoulders. "Will, it's okay. I believe you. You didn't have to tell me any of this, but you did… I know I can trust you."

"I am so grateful to hear you say that," Will said emotionally, cupping Sonny's face with one hand. "But I did have to tell you… I should've told you the day I found out. It's just that Gabi made me promise not to."

The mention of Gabi's name seemed to make something stir inside Sonny. For the first time, Will saw a flash of anger across his face.

"When you first told me about this, I thought it was just Gabi's secret, so of course she could ask you to keep it. But this is _your_ baby, too, Will. What gives her the right to dictate who you can and can't tell?"

Will shrugged and lay down on the bed, exhaling slowly as he did. He was starting to feel the tiring effects of such a long day followed by the emotional weight of the conversation they were having. "She convinced me it was the right thing to do. Well, actually, she and Nick both did that."

Sonny quirked an eyebrow. "So Nick knows?"

"Yeah," Will confirmed. "And they asked me not to say anything so that they could raise the baby as their own. They thought it would be best for her to grow up believing Nick was her father. And frankly, so did I… Sonny, when I was a kid, my parents just kept fighting over me like I was some trophy. I never had any kind of stable home." The pain of those memories colored his tone as he spoke. "And look how I ended up, a hot mess just like my mom."

"That's bullshit," Sonny said sharply, and there was so much conviction and resolve in his voice and expression that it gave a hefty tug on Will's heartstrings. "Will, you're so sweet and kind and loving… I wish you could see how amazing you are, because everyone else does. And Gabi ought to appreciate that more, because what you just told me proves, again, that you're the best friend she could ever ask for."

Will almost went into his default mode of defending Gabi to Sonny, but decided he'd rather just pull his boyfriend into a tight embrace. So tight, it felt almost as if he was melting into Sonny's body; and this sensation, on top of the reassurance Sonny had just given him, did wonders for Will's mood. "Thanks for saying that. God, I love you so much."

Sonny planted a kiss at the crook of Will's neck. "I love you, too," he whispered. "More than you know."

Hugging Sonny – like kissing him, or making love to him, or spending time with him in almost any way – had a way of making Will feel like time had stopped, and the two of them, in this moment, were all that existed in the world. He was dying to get Sonny out of his remaining clothes, to spend all night exploring every inch of that beautiful body… but there was one more thing he needed to talk to him about, first.

"Sonny," he said quietly, gently breaking away from the older man to make eye contact with him again, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Geez, more?" Sonny replied with a teasing grin. "I'm getting my mind blown tonight, Will."

Will gave a short laugh. "We're still on the same subject, it's just… you must have been waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What d'you mean?" Sonny asked curiously.

Will chewed his lower lip for a moment. C'mon, he thought, just get it out. "Like I told you, Gabi and Nick convinced me not to say anything about the baby being mine so that they could pass her off as Nick's. But I can't do that anymore. Sonny, I'm about to have a baby girl… I didn't plan it, I didn't ask for it, and frankly it kind of terrifies me." He chuckled nervously. "But now that it's happening, I can't ignore it and frankly I don't want to. I'm gonna have a little girl, and I want to be with her. I want to put her to bed, and dress her in those cute little baby clothes, and go out for a walk with her in a stroller… most importantly, I want her to _know_ that I'm her dad. Looking at her doing all of this stuff with Nick, and knowing I can't tell her the truth? That would tear me apart."

Unless Will was imagining things, Sonny's eyes had gotten moist while listening to his speech. As he finished, Sonny reached forward to caress his hair, running his fingers through the golden locks.

"Of course it would. Will, you have every right to be a part of your daughter's life. It's your call, not Nick and Gabi's."

"Yeah," Will agreed, not without hesitation, "But what does that mean for us?"

"Well, we – " Sonny began to answer, before suddenly stopping, the full weight of the question clearly hitting him. "I don't know, Will," he admitted after a beat. "I love you and I want to be with you, but I have no idea what this means."

Will gave a smile that was equal parts sadness and relief. The latter, because at least they had finally addressed the elephant in the room. Sonny was the most wonderful, supportive and understanding boyfriend Will could've asked for, but at the same time, they couldn't pretend that this wasn't going to change anything. It had the potential to change _everything_ for them. And Will didn't know if he had it in him to ask Sonny to do this - accept such a burden - for the sake of being with him.

"Part of the reason I didn't say anything was because of this," Will confessed. "I was afraid of losing you. I mean, Sonny, you're 22. You've traveled the world, you have your whole life ahead of you… I know that being tied down with a baby right now is the last thing you wanted."

"Okay, yeah," Sonny conceded the point, "But that's true for you, too."

"The difference is, I can't afford to walk away," Will insisted. "It's _my_ baby, Sonny. But you… it won't be fair for you to have to give up so much for me."

"I can deal with it."

"I know you can… but you shouldn't have to." Will absent-mindedly traced Sonny's well-defined jawline with his thumb. "Please, I want you to think about this a-and figure out how you feel. Don't make any decisions right away."

Sonny heaved a sigh and then looked lovingly into Will's sapphire eyes. "You know I can't say no to you." Will's snicker at those words was cut off when Sonny pulled him into a deep kiss. Feeling almost lightheaded, Will invitingly opened his mouth, and Sonny wasted no time in exploring it with his incredibly skilled tongue. It wasn't long before the clothes they had worn to the wedding ended up in a messy pile on the floor.

A couple of hours later, a still-sweaty Will lay on his back in bed, looking at the ceiling of the dark apartment. He could tell from the slow breaths of the man lying next to him that Sonny had already fallen asleep. Insistently telling himself that his problems – or was it _their_ problems? - should be put off until morning, he turned over and rested his head on Sonny's torso. Listening to his boyfriend's steady heartbeat had a curious, lullaby-like effect on Will, and his eyelids slowly drooped until he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here is the final chapter! I had a serious case of writer's block, I guess. I hope you guys are satisfied with the conclusion of the story. Thank you for all the positive feedback and support so far, it's been really great to read! :)**

* * *

Four days had passed since the night of Nick and Gabi's wedding. Will deliberately did not bring up the subject of Gabi's baby again around Sonny, so it became the elephant in the room whenever they were together. It didn't keep the time they spent together from being great – Sonny made Will happier than he'd ever been, and that feeling did not change. But there was still a certain tension hovering over them: the knowledge that there was this unresolved issue to be dealt with.

Will had class until late that day, and he was finding it quite difficult to concentrate with the issue of the baby constantly on his mind. He ended up playing Candy Crush on his laptop for most of the class, thus earning reproachful looks from the studious red-haired girl that sat to his left.

There were only about ten minutes left in the lecture when Will's phone buzzed. Ignoring yet another disdainful glare from his fellow student, Will fished his phone out of his jean pocket and saw that he had a text from Sonny: "Hey baby. I'm closing up, want to meet me after class and go for a drive?". Will grinned to himself and texted back: "Sure thing. Where are we going?". A few seconds later, the response arrived: "Oh, a nice little romantic surprise. I'll pick you up by the main entrance to the campus in 20." "Okay then, better make it good!" Will teasingly replied. He was quickly beginning to get excited: Sonny's romantic side never failed to generate butterflies in his stomach.

Being that he had to wait for Sonny, Will was in no rush as the class ended, and took his time packing his stuff up and chatting to a few friends before leaving. He had only been standing outside for a couple of minutes when Sonny's 1986 red Mercedes Benz pulled over. Will remembered all too well the thrill in Sonny's voice about a year earlier, as he shared that his father had finally given him permission to drive the car. The Kiriakis family could easily afford to buy Sonny his own vehicle, of course, but Will couldn't blame Sonny for wanting to drive a classic car. He would, too, if his family owned one.

As Sonny pulled over, he rolled down the window to greet his boyfriend with the dazzling wide smile Will adored so much, and Will rewarded him by leaning down and kissing Sonny through the window. "Hey there, hottie," he teased, before going around and getting into the passenger seat.

"Why, thank you," said Sonny with another grin again before beginning to swerve back into the road.

"Well, I _was_ talking to the car," Will said in casual voice while buckling his seat belt, "But you're not bad either. Ow!" he added as Sonny playfully punched his shoulder. They both proceeded to giggle.

"So, how was class?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, you know, same old same old... more interestingly, where are we going?" Will asked eagerly.

"Well, I thought it was time for a little trip out of town," Sonny revealed. "Salem's great and all, but there's only so many times we can sit at the coffeehouse – even if it _is_ the best coffeehouse ever – the pub and the town square. So instead, we're going to the beach."

"The beach?" Will repeated, mildly surprised. "Uh, Sonny, that's a great date for a July morning. But we're in January now, it's the evening, and it's probably kind of freezing over there."

"Don't worry," Sonny said reassuringly. "I saw that you took your scarf this morning" - he played with it briefly – "and I brought your hat and gloves, too. Besides… I'll be there to keep you warm," he finished and glanced sideways at Will with a twinkle in his eye.

Will wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Ooh, I definitely like the sound of _that_."

The drive took about half an hour. When silence fell between them for a couple of minutes, Will felt the burden of the baby issue fall on his shoulders yet again. He so badly needed to know how Sonny felt about the whole thing and what it meant for the future of their relationship. It wasn't as though he blamed Sonny for needing a little time and space to figure things out: in fact, he had been the one to insist that Sonny shouldn't rush into any decision. That had been why he'd decided to back off and not bring up the issue again; Sonny would do that when he was ready. Still, the uncertainty of what was going to happen to them as a couple was almost more than Will could bear.

As soon as they exited the car, they were hit by the chilly air: it was especially windy so close to the sea. They both buttoned up their coats, wrapped their scarves tightly around their necks and - Will was grateful to Sonny for bringing those - put on their hats and gloves. Most helpful, though, was Sonny taking Will's hand in his, an act that always sent a wave of warmth rippling through Will's body.

After buying cups of hot chocolate at a stand near the beach, which also helped them keep warm, the two walked through the sand and stopped about ten feet before the water. They spread the blanket that Sonny had also mindfully brought with him, sat down and cuddled while watching the waves crash against the shore.

"Wow," Will said after a beat, with slight smile. "This is amazing."

"You can't beat a good old date on the beach," Sonny pointed out. "Although, it's too bad we missed the sunset. We'll go earlier next time."

Will chuckled and pecked Sonny on the lips, caressing his cheek as he did. "It's perfect, really. Don't worry." He laid his head on Sonny again and took a sip from his hot chocolate.

Another minute or so passed before Sonny spoke again.

"Will, I've been thinking a lot about what you told me these past few days."

"Yeah?" Will said quietly, his eyes fixed on the water.

"Yeah. Frankly, it's _all_ I've been able to think about since." Sonny chuckled. "It became kind of distracting: I actually spilled some coffee on this woman's blouse today."

"Yikes." Will looked slightly uncomfortable. "Sorry to give you all of this grief."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Sonny said dismissively, "Another latte and a freshly baked croissant on the house seemed to placate her."

"Good." Will started playing with Sonny's fingers, as he liked to do, but was still staring ahead with a contemplative look on his face, rather than make eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Anyway… I had to come to grips with the fact that your whole life is about to change. I mean, having a kid – that's huge. I know you'll have to make all sorts of adjustments."

"Yeah," Will agreed, his tone still absentminded. "But I'm ready to do that. Sure, I'll have to give up some of the things I want, but the alternative is to give up my own child, and I can't do that. Actually..." he used his arms to push himself up so he was sitting beside Sonny, shoulder to shoulder, and locked eyes with the brunette. "I'm mad at myself for even considering that. Think about it: I used to give my mom hell for being such a bad parent and not being there for me when I needed her. And here I was, about to pretend that my daughter wasn't even _mine_ and let my cousin raise her as his. How can I even be mad at her for letting me think Austin was my father when I was going to deceive my own child the same way?"

Sonny looked confused. "Wait – she did what?"

Will slapped his forehead with a groan. "Oh boy… I forgot, we haven't yet been through my mom's entire sordid history."

To his surprise, Sonny actually laughed, while patting him on the back. "It's okay, we'll get to that someday." He placed his palm under Will's chin to gently lift his boyfriend's head up and look at him. "More importantly – stop beating yourself up. Anyone in your position would be confused and not know what to do. What matters is, at the end of the day, you decided to step up and do the right thing. Not everyone would have."

Will gave a contented, indulgent smile, looking like a cat that's just been petted. "Thanks for saying that." He reached forward to play with Sonny's left ear affectionately, having to slide his hand underneath the fabric of Sonny's hat to do so. "But I can't pretend this was an entirely selfless choice… I mean, I just realized it was a matter of what I didn't _want_ to lose, vs. what I _couldn't_ lose."

Sonny nodded, clearly understanding what Will was getting at. "The funny thing is, I've been thinking along the same lines."

"What does that mean?" Will asked curiously, brushing the spot behind Sonny's ear with his thumb.

"Will… I love you, you know that. These last few months have been like heaven for me – everything that's good feels even better, everything that's bad doesn't seem to matter… when I'm with you, it's like the world's perfect."

The younger man could feel his heart beating faster. Damn, Sonny's declarations of love got him every single time.

"I know that feeling can't last forever," Sonny continued, his expression becoming earnest. "Eventually, there are going to be problems and things we'll need to work through together. No relationship is perfect, and sooner or later things get complicated… although in our case, I guess it was 'sooner'." They both laughed briefly, before Sonny took Will's gloved hands in his. "But the thing is… what we've got is worth way too much to give it up at the first sign of trouble. I admit, it's gonna be hard. We're gonna have to figure something out with Nick and Gabi, and even with all of us in the picture, a baby is a lot to handle." He chuckled again. "But you're worth it to me, Will. So whatever this means for us, bring it on."

There were tears of joy forming at the corners of Will's eyes, but he barely noticed them as he practically pounced on Sonny to kiss and kiss and kiss him, until they were both out of breath. "God, you're amazing," he murmured, throwing his arms around Sonny and pressing their bodies to each other. "And I love you so much."

When they eventually broke apart, Will sighed happily and looked into his boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes. "You should know, though, I have _no_ idea how to be a dad. Babysitting my little sisters and brother is about as far as my qualifications go." He snickered. "I'm gonna have to start from scratch."

"Well, that makes two of us," Sonny revealed, his tone calm and unconcerned. "But you know what? I wouldn't worry. Because there's nothing you and I can't figure out together."

The blonde grinned widely, before finishing his cup of hot (well, not-so-hot by now) chocolate. "Amen to that." He lay down on the blanket and pulled Sonny on top of him. "Thank you for always being there for me, no matter what. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such an amazing boyfriend."

"Well," Sonny replied matter-of-factly, "You should know, relationships are rarely a one-way-street… especially when you're dating a Kiriakis. I have a feeling it won't be long before I need you to return the favor."

"And I eagerly will, no matter what that favor happens to be," Will promised and pressed Sonny's lips to his again.

Sonny proceeded to roll off of Will and lie next to him. For a minute, they looked up at the stars and remained quiet, although their fingers remained intertwined.

"You know," Sonny said eventually, "There _is_ one thing we haven't talked about."

"What's that?"

"Nick and Gabi." Sonny tilted his head so he was looking at Will. "You said _they_ convinced you to let them pass the baby off as Nick's. Chances are, they're not gonna be thrilled you changed your mind. We could be in for a fight."

"Yeah, maybe," Will allowed, but his voice was more relaxed and assured than usual. "But it's just like you said… with you and I together? Let 'em come."

Sonny beamed, and stroked Will's hair lovingly for a moment. Then -

"By the way, Will…"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for reminding me just how much you're worth it."

- End


End file.
